The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems may be used to perform etching, deposition, and/or other treatment of substrates such as semiconductor wafers. Example processes that may be performed on a substrate include, but are not limited to, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process, a chemically enhanced plasma vapor deposition (CEPVD) process, an ion implantation process, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process, and/or other deposition, etch, and cleaning processes. A substrate may be arranged on a substrate support such as a pedestal, an electrostatic chuck (ESC), etc. in a processing chamber of the substrate processing system. The substrate processing system may include one or more components for monitoring data associated with operation of the substrate processing system.